<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>11:11pm by winterfloweryeonjun (SlNGULARlTY)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25681111">11:11pm</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlNGULARlTY/pseuds/winterfloweryeonjun'>winterfloweryeonjun (SlNGULARlTY)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>11:11 wishes, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, M/M, Yeonbin, bottom!yeonjun, but let’s be real they’re switches, just fluffy yeonbin, mentions of bts but they’re not present, mentions of soobin &amp; beomgyu having a fling, mentions of soogyu, mentions of the other members, pretty much yeonbin are whipped for one another, sleepy yet grumpy yeonjun, soft soobin, soulmate!au kinda, top!soobin, yeonbin fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:48:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,817</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25681111</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlNGULARlTY/pseuds/winterfloweryeonjun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"make a wish, yeonjunie hyung." soobin suddenly said softly, making yeonjun jolt in surprise as he was dozing off just a little and look at soobin with curious yet confused eyes. </p><p>"why?" yeonjun chuckled out nervously, his large hands coming to rest on the soft blanket. </p><p>soobin rolled his eyes at yeonjun’s stubbornness and scoffed, "just do it." he chuckled to himself. </p><p>or where soobin likes yeonjun so they wish upon 11:11pm to make yeonbin happen.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Beomgyu &amp; Choi Soobin, Choi Beomgyu/Choi Soobin, Choi Soobin &amp; Choi Yeonjun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Yeonbin - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>114</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>11:11pm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>alternative title: wishes upon 11:11pm</p><p>warning- mentions of insomnia &amp; slight body insecurity!</p><p> </p><p>11:11 is my favorite concept. not beta read! sorry for any mistakes, enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">𖧵</span>
</p><p>seoul, south korea.</p><p>10:04pm.</p><p> </p><p>sometimes being a idol was hard. it was really hard when you're constantly on the road and away from home. especially across the entire country. having to spend your time away from your siblings and parents was even worse. but that isn't what kept soobin up all the time anyway.</p><p>it was much more deeper than that. sometimes, living with your best friends for as long as soobin has, with no girls around to keep for long, you're bound to at least grow an attraction to a group member. except soobin didn't like labels so he just decided to keep it from his group members.</p><p>so it wasn't any surprise when beomgyu told him one day about his attraction to guys at the beginning and the small relationship they tried to have at one point of time but that's another story. </p><p>soobin’s attraction was the hot vocalist and dancer of his group; yeonjun. yeonjun always have been a protective figure over him and vice versa despite the small age gap. it was something about yeonjun that sent fire into the pit of soobin’s stomach that sent him mad and drove him crazy. it didn’t help either with yeonjun’s constant flirting. </p><p>maybe it was the color of his eyes? or the bulging of his biceps every time he danced his passion onto the stage, his body moving sharp. or maybe the fact that he was always there for him since soobin was just a trainee, starting out into the group and sticking up for him when he felt insecure about his height and long limbs. </p><p>either one soobin was grateful of course for beomgyu, taehyun, and huening kai, but for yeonjun especially. which is why his thoughts on telling the pretty, yellow-haired man on how he feels has been stuck on his mind basically that whole entire day of promo, rehearsal, and the show soobin mc’ed earlier that night, running wild and leaving him wide awake. </p><p>soobin, struggling to untangle his long limbs from his warm, silky bed sighed heavily as he rolled around the bed for the umpteenth time. clearly sleep deprived, he turned to look at his clock which read 10:04pm.</p><p><em> great</em>, he thought to himself, a small pout playing across his pink yet pouty lips. </p><p>"why the hell can't i fall asleep for once? for goodness sake." he muttered to himself, rubbing his tired and heavy brown eyes, finally sitting up in his queen size bed.</p><p>beomgyu who laid across the room from him and was once asleep but woke up startled by soobin’s sudden movements stared up at him with a sleepy glare and a groan before laying back down in his own queen size bed, clearly not giving a damn by soobin’s frustration.</p><p>soobin looked around for a bit before tossing his covers off him, leaving him in his black tank top and a pair of green basketball shorts which belong to huening kai. clearly his habit of stealing the maknae’s clothes has not changed after all these years which of course made him snort even if nobody knew about it.</p><p>soobin made his way out of his room towards yeonjun’s room in <em> tomorrow by together’s </em>dorm. his room was full of color: the white walls with a few pictures with quotes and art work, a queen size bed in the middle, a few dressers and a 30 inch tv planted in the wall including a walk in closet that held yeonjun’s many different outfits as he was of course the fashionista of the group.</p><p>he slowly opened the door to see his best friend and group mate yeonjun with the bedside lamp on dim. of course being the stubborn ass he was, yeonjun insisted on sleeping on the opposite end of the bed instead of sleeping the correct way in his bed, and of course yeonjun understood that maybe another member would come into his room for whatever reason.</p><p>soobin laughed to himself, thinking about how much of a sweet guy yeonjun can be and the fact that he was gonna wake his hyung up. oh well, he thought. sometimes soobin didn't care whom he woke up. if he couldn't sleep then somebody else would have to stay up with him until he goes back to sleep.  that's just how he is; he couldn't help it. he’s a paranoid guy after all.</p><p>soobin snickered to himself at his mean thoughts but soon quieted down once he noticed the state yeonjun was in on the bed. the top of yeonjun’s head was poking out from the black comforter to the point you couldn't see his face at all while his feet was dangling off the side of the bed and what escaped his parted red lips was soft little snores. yeonjun wasn't a very loud sleeper so soobin wasn't surprised when he seen or more like heard him taking soft breaths, little noises escaping here and there. </p><p>"yeonjun hyung," soobin spoke out softly once he made it to the edge of the right side of the bed where yeonjun’s head laid. he groaned when the rapper snuggled deeper in the duvet, the warmth of the black covers warming his body and the bed surrounding him. "wake up." soobin huffed with a pout.</p><p>after a few seconds, yeonjun opened his brown eyes and a frown made its way on his slightly pale features. yeonjun lifted his head up and rubbed his eyes, "either you caught the kitchen on fire or have food, this better be good for you to be waking me up." yeonjun snapped, his voice heavy and raspy with sleep.</p><p>soobin smiled brightly as if him waking up yeonjun was the proudest thing he's ever done. technically it was because, other than beomgyu, yeonjun was a very moody person when woken up and hard to handle also. "i can't sleep." he simply stated before sitting onto his knees beside the bed. </p><p>yeonjun stared emotionless at him for a few seconds and slammed his hand onto the blanket, making soobin move around a little from beside him once he climbed onto the bed. yeonjun wasn't a fan of being woken up. whoever said he woke up happy and bouncing off the walls was insane because yeonjun was not a happy camper. it was all frowns and attitude. </p><p>"are you actually serious right now? soobin-ah, come on." yeonjun whined softly, trying not to disturb the sleeping group members in the other rooms. soobin rolled his eyes at the older man. </p><p>"i'm sorry. it's just you know how i get sometimes hyung. insomnia isn't all the great you know. that's why i was surprised taehyun got over his and wondered how the hell he did it." soobin said to the older man who now sat up into the bed properly and against the headboard.</p><p>"yeah i guess," yeonjun paused to let out a quiet yawn and make his way out the warm bed and to the room door. soobin bit his bottom lip as he let his curious, big, doe-eyes rake over yeonjun’s shirtless back, quickly standing onto his feet and behind the slightly shorter man. "well i'm up now. what do you wanna do?" yeonjun grumbled, walking down the hall to the living room and onto the couch, pulling the large, fluffy, red throw blanket over him.</p><p>"i don't know, that's why i came to wake you up, hyung." soobin sassily said, shrugging his large and broad shoulders which earned him a small glare once he sat beside yeonjun and tugging the blanket over his legs.</p><p>yeonjun scoffed at him playfully after finally waking up just a little, "watch it soobinie." the inside joke made both of them laugh.</p><p>"watch it yeonjunie." soobin mocked him, only to be pushed playfully by his shoulder. they both shared a small chuckle. </p><p>after a few comfortable minutes of silence, yeonjun decided to break it. "no seriously, what do you want me to do to make you fall asleep?" he asked, not noticing the dirty and small innuendo he made until last minute when soobin snorted and a small blush to cover his cheeks.</p><p>"well the way you said it made me think other things, yeonjun hyung." soobin said, holding in his laughter and once again getting pushed into the shoulder by the rapper.</p><p>"ew yuck! soobinie, no!" yeonjun whined, all while giggling softly at the subtle sexual comment. "ugh, i'm going back to sleep." yeonjun whined once more, laying back onto the red velvet and soft couch, only to be pulled back up by the wrist, and whining again. </p><p>"oh no, you're staying up with me." soobin demanded yeonjun playfully and leaned into the comfort of the couch. </p><p>yeonjun sighed heavily then looked over at the large and shiny black wall clock that hung right above the fireplace. 11:09pm it read.</p><p>"this damn group gonna be the death of me. mainly you." yeonjun mumbled more to himself than soobin as he rest his head against the back of the couch. soobin raised an eyebrow at him in amusement.</p><p>"oh please, you love this group. if it wasn't for you leaving that other company, you’ll still be suffering. also because of our sunbaenims!” soobin stated smugly and snickered to himself. yeonjun sucked his teeth and rolled his eyes, shaking his head.”</p><p>"i know that soobin. i was there but you're right. this band means everything to me. that's why i’m here." yeonjun said, looking down at his long fingers to pick the lint under his fingernails from the blanket he now laid onto their thighs.</p><p>"damn, cheesy much?" soobin laughed only for yeonjun to burst out in a fit of giggles at the comment. if beomgyu was awake it'll be world war two hundred. </p><p>a comfortable silence fell over the both of them as soobin laughed to himself softly then watched the large wall clock. the leader began to be fascinated by the neon red numbers displayed in the plain black background of the clock. it was always the small moments like this that inspired soobin beyond end.</p><p>then soobin thought about a certain legend on when the clock strikes exactly, 11:11pm, all your wishes that you've wish would come true. so guess what he was gonna do? and soon the clock change from 11:10pm to 11:11pm, as soobin began to feel anticipated yet nervous.</p><p>"make a wish, yeonjunie hyung." soobin suddenly said softly, making yeonjun jolt in surprise as he was dozing off just a little and look at soobin with curious yet confused eyes. </p><p>"why?" yeonjun chuckled out nervously, his large hands coming to rest on the soft blanket. </p><p>soobin rolled his eyes at yeonjun’s stubbornness and scoffed, "just do it." he chuckled to himself. </p><p>after a few more seconds, yeonjun sighed and closed those gorgeous brown eyes that anybody can fall for while soobin closed his own brown eyes.</p><p><em> i wish to kiss yeonjun to see what i feel towards him is real</em>, soobin thought smiling to himself while yeonjun thought something similar: </p><p><em> i wish soobin was mine. i've been feeling like this for a while now but of course been to afraid to say anything</em>, yeonjun thought all while frowning to himself and biting his plump bottom lip. </p><p>then simultaneously, the two idols opened their eyes after sighing softly to themselves and turning to look at the wall clock to see 11:11pm still displayed.</p><p>soobin cleared his throat after a few seconds and said softly, "what did you wish for?" his palms started to get sweaty. he was starting to get even more nervous. something he wasn't very fond of. </p><p>soobin’s and yeonjun’s eyes met for a second before turning away shyly to look at their hands resting into their laps.</p><p>yeonjun’s breath hitched into his throat, suddenly feeling nervous as well. he chuckled to himself and shrugged subconsciously.</p><p>"i don't want to tell you. it'll mess something up and i rather not let guilt eat me out alive." yeonjun replied after a few more seconds went by, shyly looking down at his large fingers and twirling the small red yarn bracelet on his left wrist.</p><p>soobin chuckled and shook his head. that was ridiculous. him and yeonjun always talk to each other about something whether it was good or bad, nothing could ever tear them apart. same goes to beomgyu, taehyun, and huening kai. <em> tomorrow by together </em> meant everything to soobin, yeonjun, beomgyu, taehyun, and huening kai and they knew nothing would ever stop that and get in the way of their bond.</p><p>"i promise you yeonjunie hyung, nothing will change our friendship." soobin said softly, making not only himself but yeonjun cringe at the word friendship. something they both have such a strong connection in but also want to make that into something more. perhaps a relationship.</p><p>yeonjun frowned and bit his lip in thought. was he really going to say how he felt towards the leader that was slowly yet awkwardly moving closer to him? was this gonna change their friendship? only one way to found out.</p><p>yeonjun sighed heavily, "i-i don't know how to say this soobinie. um, i just wished for you?" he more so asked than said. his breath once again hitched in his throat when soobin’s eyes met his, except it wasn't a content look but a questionable one in his face.</p><p>"what do you mean you wished for me?" soobin asked, desperately trying to hide the inner excitement he felt growing inside of him. could his wish possible became true? after all the countless dreams and thoughts he'd have about the gorgeous man in front of him, was it gonna become true? was that stupid legend actually gonna work? </p><p>yeonjun sighed heavily and ran his large fingers through his tussled, yellow, bed hair with a pounding heart. it was now or never.</p><p>"i mean.. i don't know soobin. i always found you attractive and i just always really wondered what it would be like to go out? i don't care about the fact that you’re a year younger, i don't know, i just really like you and i've noticed this-this attraction since you and beomgyu started having that little fling? i was jealous. fuck, what am i saying? it's late and i think we should–" yeonjun rambled with shaky breaths and attempted to get up from the couch, only to be pulled back down into something much softer. soobin. </p><p>soobin pulled him down into his lap.</p><p>“soobin?” yeonjun asked, voice coming out small and soft as he looked at the leader.</p><p>soobin chuckled softly, his arms wrapping around the older man. soft brown eyes met surprised yet slight fear, blown, brown eyes.</p><p>suddenly, a new burst of confidence ran through soobin’s body as he tugged yeonjun’s body closer to his and his lips ghost over yeonjun’s softly. yeonjun shivered under his touch, feeling the minty breath onto his lips and the feeling of soobin’s fingers on his sides.</p><p>"you know yeonjunie hyung, you talk too much. maybe i should shut you up, yeah?" soobin smugly said before slowly closing the small gap between them. said man’s breath hitched in the back of his throat as he slowly kissed soobin back and melted into his lips, his arms making its way around soobin’s broad shoulders.</p><p><em> was this really happening? </em> both soobin and yeonjun thought, their mind clouding over with fueling fire and passion. soobin smiled into the kiss because this is what he wanted. and he got it, his feelings were 100% real.</p><p>the charismatic leader slowly pulled away from yeonjun’s kissed-swollen, plump lips with a blush. yeonjun shyly looked between soobin’s eyes and his lips, cracking a small grin. "i like you too." soobin mumbled against yeonjun’s lips and bringing his hand up to cup his cheek into his soft yet large hand.</p><p>"i can tell now." yeonjun sassily said but still felt his nerves getting to him. soobin chuckled and shook his head at the older man who made himself comfortable in his lap.</p><p>"whatever. my wish was to kiss you so i felt like it was the perfect moment. especially since i was trying to see if you know.. my feelings for you were real and not playing mind games on me." soobin explained to yeonjun, his fingers gently caressing his sides and caused goosebumps to form.</p><p>after his explanation, another silence came over them. it wasn't awkward but more of a silence of realizing what the actual hell just happened. never in the last few years has yeonjun nor soobin thought about kissing and cuddling each other this intimately. if you were to say that, that evening they would think you were insane. </p><p>"soobin?" yeonjun trailed off, his mind clouding with emotions. not sad emotions but happy yet confused emotions.</p><p>soobin looked down at yeonjun who laid his head onto his shoulder and noticed a small pout on his lips. "yeah?" soobin asked, beginning to rub his hands up and down yeonjun’s back.</p><p>"you don't have to answer me or anything but um, i-i, what does this make us?" yeonjun asked quietly, stumbling over his words almost making soobin not hear him the first time.</p><p>soobin’s eyebrows furrowed in deep thought. a part of him was risking his relationship between the older man because they were so different and another part wanted to make this work; he really liked yeonjun and it was vice versa.</p><p>the only reason his thoughts got taken away from him was by yeonjun uncomfortably scooting from his lap and standing onto his feet. soobin looked up from his spot and frowned, tugging yeonjun back into his lap.</p><p>"sorry yeonjunie hyung for not answering right away, i was thinking but i'm not gonna lie, i really like you but i just don't want anything to happen between us. i care about us more than anything. i would hate for things to be awkward if we didn't work out." soobin said, his hands resting his hands onto yeonjun’s thick thighs and chewed onto his bottom lip nervously.</p><p>yeonjun shyly smiled, "i understand but answer me this soobinie," yeonjun trailed off to look over at the doe-eyed beauty that sat underneath him. his legs now resting onto the couch. </p><p>soobin smiled and gave yeonjun his undivided attention after looking down at his hands that were shaking from nerves. "yes?" he asked politely, his head tilting to the side to look at yeonjun’s face better.</p><p>"do you believe that we can make this work? i wanna try it out soobin. i mean the worse that can happen is us breaking up but guess what? we're gonna bounce back like it's nothing. take you and beomgyu for an example."</p><p>soobin and yeonjun laughed in unison and soobin rolled his eyes but of course it was fondly. the older man bit his lip and looked down into his lap, failing miserably to stop the smile spreading across his face.</p><p>"now yeonjun hyung you know we were experimenting," soobin playfully said and yeonjun scoffed and smiled. "in all seriousness, i feel like we can make this work." soobin said with all seriousness in his voice. his index finger made its way under yeonjun’s chin, the other hand pulling yeonjun even closer in his lap if that was possible. yeonjun was practically on top of soobin by now, his legs on either side of soobin and yeonjun’s cheeks turned rosy from the closeness and from blushing too hard as he smiled at soobin.</p><p>yeonjun bit his lip from keeping from smiling so big but of course he failed miserably. "i think so too." he mumbled, leaning into soobin’s palm.</p><p>soobin grinned at him before bringing both of their faces together and pressed his lips on yeonjun’s for a sweet and passionate kiss. yeonjun shifted into his lap, wrapping both of his legs around soobin’s waist, bringing their chest close together.</p><p>soobin slowly pulled away from yeonjun’s soft lips and pecking them a few times before saying with a smile, "then you're mine. end of discussion." he said, confidently and pulled yeonjun into him.</p><p>it was quiet for awhile after that. the silence making both of them feel content to themselves. the comfortable silence was all they need as their arms were wrapped around one another, taking in the sweet yet cliché moment.</p><p>the leader patted the rapper's behind gently and began to pick yeonjun up from off his lap, standing him on his feet and stood up to stretch. yeonjun frowned in confusion and stared at soobin with a pout, "where're you going?" he whined, crossing his arms across his chest.</p><p>"back to bed. i figured i can now sleep." soobin mumbled sleepily, noticing it was already close to midnight and stretched once again, his arms raising above his head. the expose skin of his v-line and stomach showed as the thin material of his black tank top rose up his tone torso.</p><p>yeonjun noticed but shook it off as his pout grew deeper. "oh.. u-um can you, maybe sleep with me?" he asked, awkwardly biting his lip, shyness clearing radiating from him. and of course once again, soobin snorted at the subtle innuendo. "ugh, not like that! hell, soobinie get your mind out of the damn gutter for once." yeonjun groaned, his hands throwing up in the air for dramatic effect. </p><p>soobin raised his eyebrow then chuckled in amusement because that wasn’t true; his mind was never in the gutter. okay, maybe a little. he sat back down beside yeonjun, wrapping his arm around the older man. "of course i can. come on." he replied, grabbing their hands to lace their fingers together and tugged him down the hallway to yeonjun’s bedroom.</p><p>yeonjun slid beside soobin once he went around the other side of the bed to get comfortable. once they were settled, soobin pulled yeonjun towards him by the waist and pressed his chest against yeonjun’s back to wrap his long arms around him.</p><p>the rapper rolled over to lay his head into soobin’s neck, mumbling a small, "soobinie?" and said man hummed to let him know he was listening and squeezed his body towards yeonjun’s even closer. "i like you, goodnight." yeonjun said, his voice soft yet quiet.</p><p>"i like you too, yeonjunie hyung. goodnight." he responded with a sleepy voice, slowly dozing off. yeonjun smiled a little to himself then looked up at soobin to find him half asleep yet he leaned up to pressed a small kiss to pouty lips.</p><p>and with that, they both fell asleep wrapped in each other arms with smiles on their faces with only one thing left on soobin’s mind; <em> thank you for that legend 11:11. i finally got him. </em> and of course making them last as long as possible. they just have to take things slow with the help of 11:11.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>